User blog:Imouto-tan/Charissa Sears
Charissa Sears is the only daughter of Astraea Sears and is the youngest Magic Barrister, in the world. Her job is to defend clients in a "magic courtroom" that presides over lawsuits regarding magic use. She also works part-time at a Tawawa's Café as a waitress, and she is always wearing fetish maid costumes. She also appears as a gravure idol as well as the vocalist and bassist of the band Honey Trap. Background Appearance Charissa, despite her actual age, looks to be a pre-teen with a nubile figure that includes huge breasts and childbearing hips. Due to her mixed genetic heritage, Charissa has slightly oriental facial features with caucasian coloring; most noticeable through her peachy skin, impressive thigh gap, huge ass, thick thighs, wide hips, big areolae, blue/gold starry-eyes, long strawberry/platinum blonde hair that reaches all the way down to her waist and is decorated with three food motif hair clips, and a curvaceous yet petite figure and mature feminine body line for her age. She wears a pink cardigan and a white and baby blue uniform, with multi-color stockings. It is referred to as chic, and her uniform gives off a cutie pie impression. She often gets the attention of all who passed by her due to her beautiful body and her small, cute face. Her casual wear is usually very fashionable and frilly clothes that most girls her age can be seen wearing. When she is not wearing clothes, her underwear mostly consists of lacy lingerie ranging from black to very dark purple and gold. Charissa's bust is buoyantly large, and she enjoys watching them float in a nearby pool. She is so attractive that she is seen as a perfect beauty, which even makes relatively normal sized girls, like Chieri, to feel inferior. Ironically, she is mostly oblivious to her appearance. Charissa herself confirmed that she started wearing bras in elementary school showing that she is an early bloomer. She often has a cheerful, friendly look on her face that makes her seem approachable. Even Shintaro, who is generally immune to the charms of the various girls who surround him, is unable to resist her charms (i.e. he has been forced to hide occasional erections from close physical contact with her). During magic courtroom trials, she wears a professional but cute uniform. Her uniform is a black-buttoned frilly blouse with a hot pink ribbon on the chest, a baby blue coat with hot pink lining and a ribbon the same color in back, a white skirt, black zig-zag frilly thigh-high socks with a yellow star pattern, and cream shoes. Personality Coupled with her cute face, Charissa exudes a seemingly playful and childish personality, which makes her very popular with the older Magic Barristers; she is noted by many to be the perfect teenage girl around town. She possesses a leader-like charismatic aura, kind-hearted, excellent in almost everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble thus earning the admiration by her fellow Magic Barristers and faculty alike, often having lady-like behavior and mannerisms. She has a rather formal speech, but due to being originally from Akita, she occasionally reverts to its dialect when angry or excited. She sometimes does silly and cutesy poses that even other people such as Penny Dairenji and Erika Vermillion try to jokingly mimic while the happy-go-lucky Sumiye Egnell usually cringes in pain whenever she sees them. She is known as a moodmaker (i.e. someone who can improve the mood of others just by being there) due to her cheerful and uplifting personality. She is hardworking and dedicated to everything that is important to her, such as her line of work. She's quick to state her opposition towards something, yet she's also very fast to be supportive of the underdog in the situation. She means well, having a reasonable sense of justice, and will make her voice known when she feels something isn't right. When at a trial Charissa is very clever and quick-thinking, contributing to her success as a Magic Barrister. She was particularly known for her bluffing tactics and determination, stubbornly trying to find a way necessary to get the information that she needed to obtain control of her trials. She would take even the most hopeless cases if she felt that the accused was innocent, and never stopped believing in her clients, even when they had stopped believing in themselves. However, with this facade belies a much more NEET nature when she is at home, she lets out of her secret otaku side and cannot tell the difference between the online world and reality, and becomes a loner who has trouble communicating with boys and cute girls, usually avoiding her friends and skipping work if she remains on-line or at the arcade too long. While she is mostly a well-rounded academic student, Charissa is far from being sporty. She is known for skipping Physical Examination day, just so her measurements won't be taken. She has a complex about her weight, even though she's just a bit thicker than the other girls. She is really good at making candies and sugary pastries, but it becomes a problem as she often eats the confectioneries she makes. Although she was attractive even before becoming a participant in the Grand Destiny Star Games, Charissa is self-conscious about her weight; so much that when she finds out she put on some weight, she decides to go on a diet, hardly eating anything for 5 days straight. Interestingly enough, Chieri points out that she should be proud of her bust size; Charissa is so focused on her waistline, that she barely give any regard to her sizeable chest. Further research reveals the added weight comes from her breasts having grown in size, which as a running gag among her friends, she has a complex about them. She also is very glutenous when it comes to food and will eat just about anything that she is offered, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she insists all the fat goes towards her breasts and hips anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Because of her busty appearance, Charissa is often a target of Jacob's sexual harassment. In the local video arcade, she is a well-known gamer who goes by the moniker "Queen of Games", Bianca Argento even sees her as a worthy opponent. She applies video game terminology to real life, using phrases like "cheats," "game over," and "final boss." Powers Buoyancy Magic- Buoyancy Magic allows her to manipulate her own buoyancy and the buoyancy her surroundings; at half power she is able to lift objects that weigh ten tons, walk and run on water without breaking its surface tension, and leap ten feet into the air. She can also use it upon being approached by an enemy to make them float harmlessly through the air and alter their trajectory, causing them to miss her. With enough concentration, she can apply her power in an object so that its weight is reduced for a short while, even when she's no longer close to it. Another use is to cause flying objects such as planes to fall to the ground by bringing the buoyancy around them to zero and stopping them from gaining enough lift. She uses her buoyancy magic to make her breasts much more buoyant when running around being physically active. Her range extends 18 meters around her entire body. At full power she can lift 100 tons, jump 100 feet into the air, simulate a limited form of gravity manipulation, and apply Buoyancy to non-corporeal things. She can move objects that she uses her magic on. *Power Compression: Charissa can compress her Mana into a sphere the size of her torso, which she usually shots at her opponent like a spear. By doing this she can throw her Buoyancy Magic towards out of reach targets. The ball can be controlled only slightly once thrown. The explosion of the ball covers 25 meters. *Speed of Descent Regulation: Charissa is able to alter her buoyancy, allowing her to control the speed of her ascent and descent. *Air Walking: Charissa can walk or run around in midair when she alters her buoyancy. *Levitation: Charissa can cause others and herself to levitate off of the ground and into midair when she alters the body's buoyancy. *Weight Reduction: By altering her buoyancy, Charissa can make herself buoyant enough to fly. She can also do this to others. *Water Manipulation: She is able to control small amounts of water in a way to form a miniature waterspout via programming her buoyancy magic. She requires a body of water to use the ability, and once it is scattered on the ground she will not be able to make use of it. She can control up to four at a time. *Supernaturally Dense Tissue: She has enough mastery over her power to allow her to control body's density. She can make her skin denser than steel, but in return she becomes much more heavier however this doesn't affect her physical speed. Bubble Queen- Charissa can create and control soap and bubbles. The structures that she spawns bubble up from the ground and take form after ten seconds, however, projectiles form instantly once thrown at the intended target. She can control the density of the bubbles, but this takes a lot of mana to do. Charissa's bubbles can be made with explosive properties which themselves can explode on contact with the target or be manipulated to explode all at once by Charissa. She can also create an enormous bubble barrier to protect herself or her allies from attacks like a nuclear explosion. She can make the bubbles have any type of resistance or immunity as long as she has enough Mana to make them. Charissa can also emit bubbles containing any odor she has smelled before. She can produce bubbles with sweet smells and bubbles with disagreeable smells. Techniques Forbidden Technique: The Sears family's "Forbidden technique." Usually utilized as a last resort, Charissa invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Charissa to formulate a plan. The secret technique is running away. Pervert Knockout Punch: A lethal joke attack that Charissa uses to dispatch people watching her bathe or (un)dress; she simply drops her towel (or whatever she's covering herself with), causing any male in the vicinity to collapse from joy. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges 100,000 Destin to anyone who sees her doing this. Spiral Arrow: Charissa lunges forward during the technique, spinning in a corkscrew manner with their feet leading towards the opponent, performing a short sliding kick along the ground as they land. Though the move targets the opponent's legs. Fierce Palm: Charissa lunges forward with a devastating palm strike that dissipates projectiles and knocks down the opponent if it connects. Spin Right Around: Charissa starts off with two palm strikes to the midsection of the opponent then jumps upwards with a knee. She then twirls her opponent like vertical helicopter propellers and hits them with a thrusting palm strike in the stomach which sends the opponent flying backward. Twerking Booty Poppin Lockin: Charissa's favorite move. An attack where Charissa twerks furiously, with Honey Trap singing over her twerking, and this attack causes massive damage, and can easily make entire countries go up and down. Abilities Jewel Physiology: All Jewels and Gemstones have outstanding inhuman strength, high-mid regeneration, reflexes, durability, stamina, senses, dexterity speed, and agility. These are greatly enhanced when Jewels and Gemstones get into fights and their adrenaline starts pumping. *Impressive Magical Energy: Charissa's magical energy takes on a pink coloration when it exudes from her body. When in use it has a calming effect on those around her, however it is capable of causing the people in the area around her to become infatuated with her. *Heightened Senses: Charissa's keen senses has granted her the ability to see through invisible attacks by thinly spreading her magical energy over a wide area and utilizing it to calm the area her energy reaches to cause anything that doesn't belong to begin creating distortions. She then uses the distortions to detect where the true objects are when placed against an illusion user. She can also use this ability to create a dome of her magical energy around herself in order to prevent sneak attacks. *Inherited Traits: She can never forget anything, she has a powerful immune system, immune to illusions, lacks human necessities such as: breathing, sleeping, eating, and using the restroom but she tends to eat and sleep out of habit. These are all inherited from her mother. Panties- Different types of panties allow her to carry out various tasks with more ease, such as earning bonus money or giving her more confidence. She also has bikinis that have the same powers as her panties. Professional Attorney: Charissa is a highly skilled and accomplished lawyer, specializing in magical criminal justice. Her legal practice is considered the single greatest source of strength of both emotional stability and her successful war on crime. The law firm that she works for also does a lot of pro bono work as well as the full range of social justice issues such as rape cases, hate crimes, police brutality, wrongful death suits, medical malpractice, whistle blower/witness protection cases, workplace violence, corporate business fraud, LGBT harassment/workplace inequality, child/sexual abuse cases, victims of war crimes/terrorism, food/consumer safety cases, automotive recalls, anti-GMO food lobbying, and even environmental issues. In law school, Charissa also had a very particular focus in Destiny City Constitutional Law. She has won many cases proving various civilians, costumed vigilantes, and even villains innocent. *Law Degree: Charissa attended University of Tokyo School of Law, where she was a member of the Court of Libra, a national merit society for top legal scholars. Charissa has also attended Duke Law School, it is probable that she earned a master of laws (LL.M.) degree at Harvard to complement her juris doctor (J.D.) degree from the University of Tokyo. She has shown great versatility in her legal practice, representing criminal defendants, magic users, non-humans, corporations, and even domestic violence victims. *Law Intuition: Due to studying abroad, Charissa has gained great knowledge of American, Destiny City, and Japanese laws. Her ability to use the legal system to her advantage allowed her to help others and herself both inside and outside the court, while looking at every aspect before making up her mind. Charissa's experiences as a lawyer make her a capable investigator and she has exceptional instincts. *Network: Being the assistant district attorney and the daughter of Destiny City's chief ambassador, she has her own connections with the district attorney's office and the DM. Superhuman Taste: Charissa's sense of taste enables her to detect the number of grains of salt on a french fry. Her ability to remember tastes enables her to determine every ingredient of a food or drink she tastes, as long as there are at least ten milligrams of that substance present. Close Quarters Combat: Charissa is a skilled combatant as she's the captain of her local Judo dojo and trained in Vale Tudo when she was in middle school. With each street brawl she gets into while trying to apprehend suspects and thwart street thugs she becomes more accustomed to battle. She also has a first kyu brown belt in Tae Kwon Do and Aikido. After her breasts grew drastically because of puberty, she has commented that they have hindered her fighting considerably, but regardless, her abilities to fight off multiple powerful foes still remains impressive. Thanks to her auntie Vera, Charissa has been trained in Amazon martial arts, but is strictly a novice in that kind of fighting style. She even received additional training from Hikaru Mitsuari who taught her the ways of the Mitsuari Sirens. *Vale Tudo: Charissa is highly proficient in Vale Tudo, a Brazilian martial art that specializes in full body grappling and striking techniques. Despite her small stature, she is exceptionally strong and is capable of performing acrobatic feats. Her small stature is also one of her best advantages as she can strike and disengage quickly. *Suzuki-style Judo Expert: Charissa also specializes in Judo techniques especially throws, joint locks and submissions. Her style mostly relies on technique rather on the strength that's why some people can escape her hold if they're strong or skilled enough like when she held on to Elisabeth only to fail when she couldn't move her arms. *Ignore Weight: She can grab and throw anyone in spite of their weight. Sense of Foreboding: Charissa has gotten into such a plethora of fights that she now can subconsciously anticipate attacks coming her way. Combined with her Jewel reflexes and the courage to keep her body and thoughts moving allows her to judge accurately what to do next. This works because Charissa is capable of unconsciously analyzing minute changes in the battlefield and involuntary movements made by her enemies that likely not even they are aware of. Enhanced Flexibility: Charissa's body is incredibly flexible, so flexible that her attacks and movements do not have the same flaws that most busty women usually have because of the inflexibility caused by their breasts size. She is easily able to hop and climb over fences as well as run quickly when the time comes. Because of this flexibility, Charissa is able to intercept and counter Emily's attacks move for move with ease. Hammer Space: Charissa can hide/pull out infinite weapons and items from her clothing and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere. She stores: case material, sodas, a military-grade knife, a rape whistle, all sorts of sweets and much more. Astonishing Speed and Agility: She is fast enough to dodge Jacob when he tried to grope her, though Jacob admittedly held back slightly (he was moving ten times the speed of light which is around the same speed as the fastest Jewel). When playing soccer, she is fast and agile enough to get through Leon despite having no experience in playing the game. She still has limitations however, as when she was trying to outrun Slappy's gas she stated her body could not keep up with the pace of Bryn, Chieri, and Lance for long, until she altered her breasts' buoyancy and got a speed boost from having lighter breasts. Enhanced Endurance: Her endurance is quite remarkably high for a girl her age. A few examples are: standing up after taking a suicide technique from Big Daddy Boom and after that still being able to fight both Mia and Penny head on for a little while even when she was injured from her previous battle with Kokabiel alongside her friends, although she wasn't focused on the battle and more focused on protecting her client. Exceptional Pain Tolerance: Charissa has been demonstrated to be able to remain calm in situations where she is subjected to severe amounts of physical damage, enough to remain calm and functional. Wounds that would normally stop someone in their tracks are altogether ignored by the young woman and in the heat of battle when adrenaline is running through her veins, superficial wounds usually aren't even accounted for until she sees the blood on her clothes afterward. Hypnosis: Charissa learned hypnosis methods by reading several books on the subject. For her to induce hypnosis she must either present her buttocks or bust to the target. Enhanced Smell: She has a powerful sense of smell that alerts her to dangerous odors from a mile away. Enhanced Metabolism: A trait Charissa inherited from her mother, no matter how much she eats, Charissa can never gain weight or get any fatter (all of the fat goes to her huge breasts and thick hips). Her body also metabolizes drugs, toxins, and poisons far quicker than a normal human only making her dizzy for a short time. Culinary Intuition: She is a superb cook, as she is able to mix anything left over into something nutritious. Charissa mainly specializes in confectionery, particularly in creating western sweets and cakes. She was her school's top pâtissier and despite her specialty laying in sweets, her skill has allowed her to be the 3rd place winner of the International Elite Iron Chef competition. Seduction Immunity: Charissa's innocent nature allows her to be around Jewels with "Instant Sexual Arousal" (and other types of Mental/Emotion Domination users) without being affected by them. Her mind is protected on the same level as a Wizard Saint. Genius-level Intelligence: Despite her childish personality, Charissa's intellect is perhaps one of her most notable abilities, due to constantly creating extraordinary battle tactics and easily understanding others magic. Charissa has been considered a genius since she was a child, even being able to make great defense arguments even before she became a Magic Barrister. She is one of the smartest students at Destiny Military Academy and boasts an IQ of 180. She can also perform 10-digit calculations in her head. Though she has the intellect of a five star military general, she chooses not to use it so much, rather than try to be a know-it-all, she shows herself to have fun and be a good person, only reserving her high intellect for when she truly needs it. Furthermore, through osmosis alone she has learned several techniques and facts about psychology and criminology from her boss and other Magic Barristers. Besides her Law Degree she has two master degrees: one in Social Psychology and one in Criminology. *Insight: No plan, no matter how good, can stay hidden for long. She is great at undermining enemy plots. *Bluffing: Charissa is great at bluffing in order to accomplish her goals and turn around seemingly hopeless cases. Charissa is well-known for her bluffing tactics and her unwavering determination in the courtroom, both of which she inherited from Kyrie Kodamatani. Charissa always stubbornly cling onto anything that could help her case, whether it be an inconsistency between the evidence and the claims of the prosecution and/or the witness, or a seemingly insignificant clue. Charissa also used tactics that would be considered bizarre by many (such as cross-examining sentient objects) but which have regardless eventually led her to the truth in her cases. Charissa has also occasionally tricked witnesses into implicating themselves for the crime in question. Equipment ︻デ═一 Wizard Saints Identicard: Charissa holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Panties: Magical panties created by the Liladan Tech that grants special bonuses to the wearer. *Innocent White Panties- Makes her immune to Psionics. *Low leg Panties- Boosts her confidence and game playing abilities considerably. *Girly Pink Shimapan- Causes her to emit an aura of pure, unadulterated cuteness. *Skimpy Sexy Panties- Boosts a number of tips that she receives from male patrons. *Stealthy Black Panties- Others will have a smaller range of sight - meaning that they won't detect suspicious actions as easily. *Lewd Lacy Panties- Attracts more attention to her backside and increases her booty to bootylicious proportions. Weaknesses *Powers are mainly only good for close range combat. *Charissa takes her fight like playing a game. *Normal Jewel weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human, besides her Buoyancy Magic, Charissa is incredibly weak in some physical activities (her breasts tire her out if she runs for more than four miles). Trivia *At the age of eleven, Charissa began studying for the bar exam. **At the age of thirteen, Charissa passed the national bar and at fourteen she became the youngest magic barrister ever. *Charissa is very diligent and determined in her legal studies as well. Before each of her cases, she stays up all night watching and studying court procedure videos. She also keeps many law books in her office along with meticulous records of various cases and evidence. *Charissa has a habit of shedding clothes when she's hot, without regard for where she may be at the time. *Charissa has super long, silky hair that Jacob often styles for his enjoyment. *Charissa's father is a Foo Fighter General, and her mother is a teacher and ex-Wizard Saint. *Charissa wears fake glasses when she's studying to make herself look older and more serious. *Her idle animation is identical to Kirby's. *She prefers tampons to pads. *Reacts to, and is fully aware of her surroundings whilst asleep. *Goes to bed at 8 pm, and often require a mid-afternoon nap. *Multilingual (fluent in English, Japanese, Italian, Spanish and French). *Has a photographic memory and can memorize a book's content just by flipping through it. *Her Magic Com-Dev's number is 8008135 (BOOBIES) *She is well versed in common tropes found in galge (the term for dating simulation games like Love Plus or Amagami) as well as pornography. *Her bass guitar is a left-handed Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst, and she usually plays with a pick. *Her favorite genres of music are Bubblegum pop and J-pop. *Charissa wears her furisode kimono in such an improper fashion because her breasts are too large to wear it in the proper fashion. She wishes she had a smaller pair so she could properly wrap her kimono. *When snacking she has a habit of talking with her mouth full and sharing her food with others. *At times of shock or dismay in the court room, her breasts tends to pop the buttons on her coat like bullets. *Her apartment has its own Ofuro with a unit bathtub and separate shower head. *During the summer, Charissa gains a little bit of weight. (Side note: she has cute jiggly thighs and buttocks) *She loves marshmallows. *She gives people who are special to her, her handmade sweets that take a week to make as a sign of her affection. *She works out with Vera Arcturus on occasion in order to stay in shape. *Charissa may have hypoglycemic episodes as hinted at by her "emergency blood sugar candy". Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet